


High School Wings

by CentauriRose (Miss_Lucy_Jackson)



Series: Centauri's Angel Fiction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fairies, Halflings, High School, Multi, Past Mpreg (Mentioned), Vampires, Werewolves, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lucy_Jackson/pseuds/CentauriRose
Summary: Cesario Novak is an oddity. Never being exposed to the outside world, he's been given the opportunity to see his long lost family and make a name for himself. Facing the outside world is a challenge, especially if your dad is Lucifer, and your mom is Gabriel.





	1. To A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesario encounters his other side of the family.

My father always taught me the Southern ways of living. Yes ma'am, no ma'am, yes sir, and no sir. Please and thank you. You didn't get much better than the way I was raised. We had a small farm consisting of a couple of cows, about twenty chickens, and a horse. It was just me and Dad for a while. Then Dad went to town and came back with a baby in his arms. That was my little brother, Joshua. I remember being the happiest I'd been in a long time. I'd been wanting a sibling for a while and I got it. Dad did all he could to make us happy.

I was homeschooled, mostly because of Dad's paranoia. He didn't want his baby boy to suffer in the big bad world. He kept me and Josh secluded and away from everyone he knew before I was born. Mostly for our safety, he'd explained.

Now I'm close to meeting my mother. I'm almost of age, and I had previously asked my father to show me my mother. He talked with me for a long time about it, and I decided I wanted to go to the city and live with my mother for a while. Nearly eighteen years of not knowing where I came from did a number on me. And I had vaguely considered that my mother was male, which was a common occurrence since the magical tea formula the archangels drank had been stolen. The tea had altered the genetic makeup of every species known to angel kind, bestowing the gift of pregnancy to dainty males, which they became known as Ukes, and the unaltered males as Semes.

Dad had bestowed upon me the knowledge of a student in college, as well as his handsome looks. I had long legs and a skinny frame as well as thick black hair and bright blue eyes. Dad and I had one subtle difference. His eyes were red, and mine were that blue shade I referred to. Of course, no angel has the same wings, but his and mine were close in shade and size. They were both a raven feather shade and coincided with our hair. Joshua favored my appearance, but he had more muscle than I did.

So there I was, standing in a park beside my brother and father, waiting for some stranger to show up. Dad looked anxious, and my brother, Joshua, was playing on his phone. 

In that moment, a black SUV entered the parking lot. I felt something was off. Dad got extremely nervous right then. I couldn't imagine how he felt. He was loosing his eldest son. I didn't want to go. I'd known of this for a long time, and I didn't want to leave but I had to. It was in my parents' custody agreement. I didn't want to upset them, but I still put up a fight. 

"Dad, don't do this. We could run away and not show our faces again," I called to him. 

"Lucifer," the stranger stated, as if he was warning Dad not to react to my pleas.

"Michael," Dad said the name like a prayer. 

The stranger glanced at me, "I'm assuming this is your son? He looks like you. Of course, I would know." 

"What do you mean?" Dad readied himself.

"I've bedded one of my underlings. Following in your footsteps, Lucifer," the stranger said with such malice it dropped like blood from a neck wound. 

"He's a smart kid, so he's got some of you in him," Dad laughed falsely, then his voice cracked as he told me, "good bye, Cesario. We love you, kiddo. Be safe and please call me."

"Dad," I began.

"Cesario, damn it, just freaking go!" Dad punch the side of his car, "it's hard enough as it is without you protesting. You'll have a better life with him." 

"Come on, kid," the stranger snatched me up by my collar in one hand and grabbed my bags.

The stranger introduced himself to me as my uncle Michael, as in Michael the archangel of war. He walked me to the SUV and helped me inside. We rode to the big city in silence. Upon arrival to the apartment complex, Michael helped me out of the SUV and inside the lavish building. He took me upstairs to a very fancy penthouse with white everywhere.

"This is where you will be staying for the duration of your time in Lindenguard," he said, adding that it was Gabriel's apartment. 

"Sir, who is Gabriel?" I asked him, curious as to who this roommate was.

Michael sighed as he knocked on the door to master bedroom, "he's your mother."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a voice grumbled on the other side of the door. 

The door opened, and I was surprised to see the archangel, Gabriel, standing before me. His long blonde hair highlighted his handsome face, and I honestly doubted that I looked like my father as much as I had previously thought. I had to share more than just eye color with this pint-sized wrecking ball known as the archangel of messages and communication.

"Cessy?" he murmured softly, like I was God standing before him.

"Mom, is that you?" I stepped forward. 

"Michael, you are dismissed," Gabriel waved my uncle away, and the beast of an angel left without another word.

Gabriel turned to me the moment the front door closed. He burst into tears and hugged me tightly. He sobbed into my shoulder, considering I was a good bit taller than him. He calmed down just until he could speak. I was just in a haze of confusion. He met my worried eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked timidly.

"I'm fine, baby. I better get you something to eat. You're bigger than I thought you'd be," he patted my stomach.

I sat down on a posh love seat as Gabriel scrambled to fix me up something to eat. I tried to tell him that I'd eaten but he insisted. I watched him run around the kitchen like a servant in a castle. I considered that maybe he was just naturally hyperactive. 

"So, dear, how are you?" he asked from the kitchen, standing atop a step stool.

"I'm well, and you seem to need some help," I stood up and grabbed the box of tea bags he was struggling to reach. 

"Thank you, sweetie," he chirped and hopped down to continue his work, "how fairs your father?"

"Dad is fine," I leaned against the island, "as stubborn as a wild Pegasus. He's gonna get hurt one of these days, the way he tries to do everything himself."

"How's stuff at your place?" Gabriel put a kettle on the stove.

I shrugged, "Dad insisted I have a 'country lifestyle' as he calls it. We have chickens, a pair of dairy cows, and a standard horse. Nothing too flashy."

"What high school did you attend?" he continued.

"Didn't go to one," I answered casually. 

He paused mid-reach for a plate, "can you tell me how you learned?"

"I took the SATs, and I scored a 2399," I informed him, "Dad taught me everything I know."

"That's brilliant, Cesario! I knew you were my son!" Gabriel hugged me tightly, his head at my shoulder. 

"Well, what'd you expect? I'm sure you can understand," I stated.

He stepped back and put his hands on my shoulders, "you still need the social experience of high school. I'll enroll you into the best one in the city!" 

"Well, I don't know if I want to stay yet," I said softly, "but I'll give it a try." 

"I'll enter you into a trial session. I'll go out later and get you some school supplies. Do you want me to help you unpack after you eat?" he handed me a plate of cheesy eggs and bacon strips.

"I think I'm gonna do that myself," I said, smiling. 

"Call me if you need me!" he grabbed his keys from the dish on the island. 

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Like I said, getting your school supplies," he yelled over his shoulder.


	2. High School Story

I was left to my own devices in the apartment. I found my bedroom, and it was much bigger than my last room. I had a king sized mattress all to my self as well as a walk in closet and bathroom. I put my clothes in the closet and my toiletries in the bathroom. I set up my side table and flopped on my mattress. I took out my phone and called Dad. 

"Cesario, how are you, doll face?" Dad greeted me before the first ring even sounded. 

"I'm okay. Mom went off to the store," I stated, "he already wants me in high school."

“What high schools are we talking about?” Dad asked. 

“He’s got a list over here on a memo pad,” I picked up a memo pad with school information on it, “looks like some place called ‘Novak Institution for the Academics’ and ‘Jehovah School for the Elite’ is on here.” 

“Cessy, baby, tell him you want to go to the Novak Institution. It’s a much better school than J. S. E. which is nothing but a bunch of prep kids who live on trust funds,” Dad said forcefully. 

“Okay, that sounds cool,” I said to make him feel better. 

"Dear, how are feeling about the apartment? It's not disgusting, is it? Is there food? Is there clothes and a bed for you?" Dad pelted me with questions. 

"Everything's fine, Dad. No reason to turn into the Inquisition," I stated softly. 

"There was another kidnapping in Kaos, Cesario. Are you safe? Is there guards by the doors?" he continued on.

I grit my teeth, "seriously, Dad? I'm fine! There's nothing to worry about!"

"I'm sorry I'm worried about my son!" he replied, "okay, gamma!" 

"Don't hit me with that; you know I hate it," I stated sternly. 

"Cesario, can I not protect you from the big bad outside world?" Dad mocked me. 

"Good bye, Dad. I love ya," I hung up. 

Gabriel came home and showed me my bounty. All of my notebooks were blue or red as were everything else. I wanted to comment that I'd be a Batman, not a Superman, but I decided against it. I stretched and found an excuse to go out onto the balcony. Butterflies danced in my stomach. My wings ached like they did when I was nervous.

"Hi!" a voice called above my head. 

I glanced up to see a brunette angel hanging from the balcony above me. He smiled and fluttered down to my side. I stepped back, shy of this newcomer. He stretched and glanced at me. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Name's Eddie Waters, and I'm Brimstone's nephew. As in the famous war general Brimstone. Winner of the last Tribute Games," the guy sounded friendly enough.

"Cesario Novak," I stated.

"You're LUCIFER'S son?" Eddie halfway shouted, "such an honor. What brings you to Lindenguard, Prince of Rebellion?"

"Visiting family and trying out high school. Mostly for the social aspect. Never really had an issue with education. My mother thinks I need help making friends."

"Dude, you're famous around Novak Institute! Oriel is dying to admit you to the school. Everyone is patiently waiting Gabriel's announcement of your school choice," he chattered.

"I'll be sure to not disappoint," I promised, "Dad already wants me at Novak Institute." 

"That's really awesome," Eddie smiled, "I guess you could say I'm the captain of the football team."

"What's our mascot?" I cocked my head, a bit amused by his rambling.

"We are The Gilded Griffins. Don't ask. I would've gone with a mastiff since Oriel loves mastiffs. He's got a dog named Alessandro."

"Eddie, you twit! Get back up here!" a feminine voice called Eddie back up to balcony. 

"Catch ya later, classmate!" he saluted and flew back up to the balcony above. 

I laughed and went back inside. Gabriel was on the phone. Always busy, he was. Guess that's what you expect. He's the archangel of communication, after all. I guess it came with the job title. I dared to listen in. 

"Well, I'll be telling him soon, Luka, my love," Gabriel's voice was like music to my ears. He paused and then continued, "Lucifer, he's already met Eddie. The priestess said it would complicate things. I just hope it doesn't get in the way of him being a guardian angel. Skyllar's been dying to meet the little guy. Well, not little, but you get the idea. And not actually dying..." He made a face, "oh shut up. You got this excited when I was pregnant with Cesario. You ranted and raved and wouldn't shut up the entire nine months."

"Guardian angel?" I blurted aloud.

"Oh, you'll figure it out later," Gabriel waved his hand at me, walking into his bedroom.


	3. A Court Of Thorns And Roses

I walked into the Novak Institution's main office. A quiet female secretary sat a desk, writing notes. She looked up at me. 

"Hi, I'm Cesario Novak, and I'm here for the tour," I stated, smiling awkwardly.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to wait here while we get Oriel on the phone," she picked up a landline phone and dialed.

A few seconds later, an average height angel walked in with a mastiff at his side. The dog was massive, up to my hip in height. The beast turned its attention to me, ambling over and sniffling my jeans. I stepped back, a bit nervous.

"Alessandro is a good dog; he doesn't bite," the angel said warmly, and I immediately felt relaxed as he continued, "I keep him around as a therapy dog. After my wife died, I got him as a puppy. He's been with me for fourteen long years."

"He's beautiful!" I stroked the huge mastiff's back with a gentle hand, "we really didn't have dogs growing up."

"Oh, your fear is understandable," the angel stuck out his hand to me, "Oriel Novak, and you must be Cesario. I remember when you were born. And then when Lucifer stole you from your crib."

"Sir, I assure you, it wasn't like that. Lucifer feared my safety. Being archangel spawn tends to put a target on your back," I shot back, my feathers puffing out under my jacket. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have kids, so I don't know. My wife and I couldn't conceive. She had a uterine deformity. Couldn't ever get an egg to latch to her uterine wall," Oriel looked down at the ground, "anyhow, I'll summon your cousin to give you the tour, and then you and I can speak." 

"Which one? Seems to me that my uncles can't keep it in their pants," I asked, seriously intrigued. 

"Saraqael's eldest son, Sev, will be doing the tour. He's a bit older than you," Oriel pulled his sleeve back and exposed a bracelet, "Sev Novak to the main office, please."

Oriel and I sat in silence for a while. Alessandro dropped down on my foot, sighing in the way only dogs can. A few minutes went by, and a tan angel with a full tattoo sleeve on his left arm entered the office. He was my height, and he was much more muscled than me. 

"Sev, this is Cesario. Be careful with him," Oriel said before going back to his office.

Sev turned to me, "what up, cuz?" 

"What is up?" I stated, confused by this teen lingo.

"Let's get this bird in the air," Sev grabbed my sleeve and dragged me through the hallways. He stopped at an interior courtyard, "this is the Court of the Novak." 

"What make it so special? It's just a courtyard with statues," I looked around. 

"Look at the statues. It's the eight archangels, including your parents. Both of them. Their insignias are plain to see. They occasionally teach here, as well as their kids. Of course, something like this was commissioned before the scandal of your birth," Sev ranted enthusiastically.

"My birth was considered scandalous?" 

"Well, yes, technically. Archangels don't lay with one another. It was a surprise, a big one indeed. Gabriel was shunned by his brothers, and Lucifer took you to a remote farm. And then things died down and got better. Michael prefers to not talk about it, but it's fascinating how a family can turn on each other like that," Sev continued on. 

"That's highly offensive," I hid a snarl in my voice, "you wouldn't know what that was like. I wanted to be with my mother. I couldn't!" 

"Whoa, I'm sorry," he said softly, "didn't mean to upset you." 

I stormed off and found myself in the bathroom of the third floor. There was a bunch of guys smoking cigarettes and sipping gin. They all had vibrant makeup on. I was taken aback by all the guys hanging out. 

"Hey, kid, you wanna join in?" a guy in all black asked me. 

"I think I'm okay," I turned to leave. 

"Don't let us scare you now. We might end up being your only friends, halfbreed!" one of them shouted after me.


	4. A Rapid Succession of Accidents

I came home to find Gabriel filling out forms. He wrote in cursive, a loopy version that was very feminine. It was nice to read, mostly because I wrote with a similar font. He smiled at me, and he hugged me for a small moment. 

 

“I want to go to Novak Institute,” I said softly. 

 

“I was just filling out the papers,” he smiled and looked at me, “you're such a beautiful baby.” 

 

“Huh?” I looked at him, cocking my head. 

 

“You have such beautiful eyes and hair. You could be a model,” he touched my shoulder, “perhaps I could try giving you something to channel your beauty into something constructive. Modeling is a great example of putting your energy into something your body naturally has.”

 

I thought for a moment, “I think I'm okay without that stuff.”

 

“Up to you sweetie,” he went back to paperwork. 

 

I went to my room and checked around the stuff Gabriel bought for me. Flannel littered my floor by the time I was done trying things on. I was quite literally able to paint with all the colors of the plaid. 

 

The rough flannel felt good on my skin. It was very comforting, reminding me of homemade quits at home. The jeans purchased in contrast were soft and a bit tight on my legs. Gabriel bought me a rainbow of colored leather boots and hoodies. To top it all off, I gladly accepted a one strapped black book bag. 

 

Inside my back was a set of gel pens, a couple of composition notebooks, a packet of loose leaf paper, and a folder. I found a silver sharpie and started putting my name on each notebook, each item, even my book bag. Maybe my paranoia was a good thing.

 

“Cesario, doll, come on and get your tail in here! Dinner!” Gabriel hollered from the living room. 

 

“I'm coming, Mama!” I darted from my room to the kitchen. 

 

My mouth began watering as soon as the smell of rosemary, garlic, potatoes, olive oil, and chicken all together hit my nose. I sat at the island, and Gabriel handed me a plate. I dug in immediately, taking the food in quickly. There was enough food on my plate for three people, and he clearly was trying to make sure I ate enough. Someone must've told him of my high metabolism.

 

“Oh, my wings, this is the shit,” I said, talking around my food.

 

“I'm glad. I got the recipe from a website,” he smiled at me before having a bite himself, “I honestly don't cook much. Take out, TV dinners, fast food, I'm used to that stuff. Once I'd heard how close it would be for you coming to visit, I'd decided to take some cooking classes. I learned pretty quick, and now I see cooking as one of my passions.” 

 

“This would make Dad melt. He's told me that he's willing to drop his jeans for a good meal,” I stated, not thinking.

 

Gabriel's eyes got misty, and I realized my mistake. I apologized out of fear and worry. Boy, I was stupid. He accepted my apology and hugged me. 

 

We finished eating, and I took a quick shower. I put on my oversized sweatshirt and my boxers. I dried off and climbed into bed. I turned all the lights off. 

 

XXX

 

About three in the morning, I woke to soft noises in the room next door. I yawned. I slowly made my way to the kitchen. I heard the soft noises in Gabriel’s room. I cracked the door.

 

Dad had his back to me, sitting up on the mattress. His hair was messed up, and he was kissing Gabriel, supporting messed up hair as well. It looked like something of a romantic movie. It was gentle, pure, and kind. 

 

“Luka!” Gabriel spotted me in the doorway of the room. 

 

They quickly separated, covering themselves with blankets. My mother had a ring of hickeys around his throat, and Dad seemed pretty with lip gloss stains all over his face and throat. I didn’t know whether to run or just stand there. I got nervous. 

 

“Cesario, um, your mom and I were just…” Dad attempted to explain, and he gave Gabriel a look.

 

“Wrestling!” Gabriel blurted out, “just play fighting, sweetie.”

 

“With your mouths?” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

 

“Alright, fine. You caught us,” Dad looked at the sheets, a sad look on his face, “we really need to install a lock on that door. Otherwise, I’m never gonna get laid.”

 

“Oh, shush, you pop tart,” Gabriel got up and dressed himself, putting on Dad’s favorite long sleeved shirt.   
“That’s mine,” Dad chirped, a little muffed Gabriel took his shirt. 

 

Gabriel gave him the cutest look ever in time and said with a bit of sass, “it smells like you, and therefore it is an extension of you. I own you. And with that logic, this is my shirt. Suck it.”

 

“I just was,” Dad smirked a bit, this whole situation entertaining him a good amount.

 

“And yet none of you are dealing with the fact that your son just walked in on you two fornicating,” I said, standing akimbo in the doorway. 

 

“You're eighteen, you can handle it,” Dad stood up and stretched, his soft black scaled wings a very nice color in the half lit room. 

 

“So are you going to stay?” Gabriel and I asked in unison.

 

Dad looked between me and Gabriel, and he sighed, “I guess I’m gonna have to. I’ll call Thanos and get him to move my stuff to here, as well as get Joshua settled.”

 

There was a knock at the front door. I went and opened it. Michael stood there with roses and candy, as well as a box of condoms. It was clear his intentions. 

 

“Is your mom home, kiddo?” Michael smelled like alcohol. 

 

“Yeah, he and Dad just went to bed. What are you intentions with him?” I cocked my head, a playful smile on my face. 

 

“Well, I was gonna see if I could get laid but that’s not gonna happen. Why don’t you help a way too drunk angel to the couch?” he laughed a soft chuckle.


	5. Candor Candy

I presented the tired old archangel with a coffee and a sandwich. He sipped the coffee slowly. I sat down across from him on the couch. 

“Your daddy was such a nice guy before he tapped that ass,” Michael mumbled.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“See, your dad and I served in the First Demon War together. We literally were the paragon of brothers. And we shared a womb. We were born together. The All Mother gave birth to us at the same time,” he got this misty look in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” I put my hand on his shoulder.

“See, I loved your mother. We were going to wed. I wanted to be with him for the longest time. And then he tells the entire council that he’s pregnant with Lucifer’s spawn,” Michael let out a strangled sob, “he betrayed me, the both of them did.” 

“I can understand your spite for them,” I exhaled nervously, “but don’t brothers, family, whatever you may be have to forgive?”

“I can’t forgive what he did. He stole my beloved,” he stood up quickly. 

“And it is clear you can love again. You don't think I know about Alexander? You don't think I know about the child you carry now?” I shouted, standing up and facing him, “you've been sleeping with someone! Fall in love with them and find your own happy ending instead of messing up mine!” 

Gabriel left the bedroom in a flurry. He was wearing a pink housecoat, and he looked pissed. Michael and I gave the blonde angel a glance.

“You boys are fighting, huh? Cesario, go to your room. I'll deal with this drunk,” Gabriel smiled at me kindly. 

I obeyed this time around. Dad was sitting in my room, looking at what Gabriel had gotten me. I took the chance to hug my father. He and I were always close, so there was no doubt we were both stressed out with the current situation. 

“Josh is in the spare bedroom. He's probably asleep,” Dad sighed. 

“I want to see what happened, Dad,” I whispered.

“Lay back then, relax. I'll get the crystals and the sage,” Dad turned to his bag. 

A Remembrance ritual involved enchanted crystals and spells. Dad had done this before with other angels. It was a way of opening one's mind to view previous events. 

“Sit cross legged on the floor,” he ordered, and I did so. He began to recite the spell, “All Mother, allow us to see into my mind for the sake of my child. Let him witness what would make him happy.”

A bright light crossed my vision, and I could feel myself floating. It was always like this, I'd assumed. Anyone sane enough to do a Remembrance ritual had to be strong enough to withstand the emotional strain. 

Oh! I sucked in a breath. Soft grass tickled my feet. I looked at the scene before me. Dad and Gabriel were curled up in a field of wildflowers. Dad wore a black band shirt and Gabriel wore a gray v-neck. They were sharing blackberries, feeding them to one another. Off in the distance, I could hear other voices. Other voices so quiet. 

“Lucifer, I have to tell you something. The tea, you know what it does, correct?” Gabriel spoke like a startled bird. 

“Don't let Saraqael find out you know it gives us the ability to birth,” Dad laughed, then his expression turned dark, “someone stole the formula.”

“Yes. And in conjunction with such an instance, I am proud to announce that we are going to be parents!” Gabriel gushed with excitement, opening his pastel yellow wings and making them twitch. 

“Oh, I'm going to be a father? Is that why you snuck me away? Or are you wanting me to make sure I'm going to be one?” Dad laughed softly. 

“No, I'm pregnant,” Gabriel put his hand on his stomach, “it's a boy.”

“Excellent!” my father picked up his beloved in his arms, “a baby angel to play with Sam’s.”

“Michael doesn't know,” my mother whispered. 

Dad chuckled, “the brat can grow up, dear.”

“But he is your brother. You know we can't hide this,” Gabriel argued, his blonde hair puffing out.

The scene before me morphed into the Grand Council room. Gabriel was wearing his blue robes, Dad in his red ones. The other archangels faced each other in the dimly lit room.

“Tell us, Gabriel, what troubles you,” Saraqael’s deep voice filled the room.

“I am pregnant, and it is Lucifer’s,” my mother’s gentle voice was a mere squeak. 

“You whore!” Michael lashed out in the darkness, smacking Gabriel in the face. 

Lucifer standing over Gabriel’s trembling form filled my vision. It was a beautiful sight, him looking much like an avenging demon. Raguel smiled warmly and approached them, hugging Gabriel softly, like a dainty male fairy. 

“It’s fine, dear,” Saraqael smiled softly, “we will love you either way.” 

“He stole my beloved!” Michael screeched out. 

“I was never yours in the first place, Michael,” Gabriel smiled softly. 

The vision ended, and I woke up gasping on the floor. Dad looked down at me with caring eyes, his voice calm as he addressed me, telling me that I was safe, that I was fine, that the world wasn’t closing in on me. 

“Dad, Michael hit Mom,” I blurted out.

“Yes, he did.”

“If he does it again, I’ll slice his throat and rip out his heart!” I jumped to my feet, rage spilling into my blood. 

“For now, go back to your room and try to sleep,” Dad smiled, “you start school tomorrow.”


End file.
